Zhirriza Imperial logs
by Coldsteel
Summary: This is the log of a solo 3rdR Starfire game I'm running, just to show you CAN play Starfire with pencil and paper.
1. Months 1 to 10

Zhirriza Logs

**Pre-game Turns**

Exalted Lord Sod'iam! Herein lays the history of the Zhirriza Imperium's rise to the stars. Enclosed you shall hear exploits of derring-do and the unceasing search for glory!

OK, enough with the vain-glorious monologue. I am Lord Sod'iam, the Minister of Space for the Zhirriza Imperium, and this codex entails the journey of our Imperium to an interstellar empire.

It all started when a lucky ore carrier (OC-045) accidentally made the first warp transit. It ended up in a binary star system dominated by a Red Giant star. It returned through the point to Zhirz, and the race to the stars was begun.

Our people began a construction program to exploit the stars. The first vessels we designed and constructed were two types of surveying vessels. These were for surveying the moons and planets in our system.

CT/S16 HSHT1

2 H(BbM)(Ic)(BbL)(BbL)XHQs(Ic) 4 (AC) 16 ct

3 of these vessels were deemed sufficient for planetary surveys. They were constructed and sent to fully explore our home system.

These were designed mostly for looking for warp points.

EX/S7 HSHT1

2 HHXHQs(Ic)4 79 MC/11.85 MC maint.

We built 57 of these vessels to go elsewhere.

While these ships were building, a group in the Government decided to create some mining colonies on a few moons in our home system. To get miners out there, we built some freighters.

FT430 HSHT1

3 H(Ic)QQQQQLhHHHH(Ic)QQQQQLhHHHH(Ic)Qs(Ic) 4 (AC)

229 MC/17.18 MC maint.

8 of these freighters were deemed sufficient to emplace 5 colonies among the best moons in our system.

Due to the problems we initially had building the survey EX, we quickly built an orbiting construction facility to make that task easier.

SS850 HSHT1

0 Sx10 Ax10 H(BbL)RRRRRRRRMgLhQ(SYx)x10 0 3 st

Sx10 Ax10 Rx8 Mgx1200 BMTrg:16320 MC/6.4 MC maint.

Finally, with the survey efforts in full swing, the Emperor decided that having a space borne combat capability would not be a bad idea… So, Warrior Command was born, and 2 different combat ships were designed. One for long-range combat, and a smaller ship for close-range fighting.

DD30 HSHT1

3 SSAAAAAH(I)Qs(I)R(I)R(I)R(I)RMg(I)Qs(I) 7/3

Sx2 Ax5 Rx4 Mgx1200 BMTrg: 1289 MC/43.35 MC maint.

CT16 HSHT1

2 SAAAAAH(I)(I)(I)Qs(I)L 8/4

Sx1 Ax5 Lx1Trg:1140 MC/21 MC maint.

6 DD and 19 CT makes for a very powerful fleet. We mothballed 7 of the CT to lower maintenance costs and to have a Reserve in case we find an unfriendly race Out There.

Finally, since we have the money for it, we put 3 Billion Marks (3000 MC) toward increasing our technical proficiency (HT2 startup).

After 3 months of reconnaissance, we divined the location of 2 further warp points, for a total of 3. Warrior Command decided to split the fleet into the following components:

Survey Force One: 19 EX/S, 1 CT/S, 3 CT

Survey Force Two: 19 EX/S, 1 CT/S, 3 CT

Survey Force Three: 19 EX/S, 1 CT/S, 3 CT

Battle Fleet: 6 DD, 3 CT

Reserves: 7 CT

Each of the Survey Forces was assigned a warp point to probe and explore beyond. As the probes began, we began the clock for the Imperium!

**Month 1**

SF1 entered the system first found by OC-045, named Thrr-Gilag, and determined that it was a binary system, with a Red Giant primary and a Red Dwarf secondary. The EX began a warp point survey, while the CTs moved to the secondary star to survey the planets orbiting it. Very soon, the moons were found to be 70 VR, 20 R, and 10 N mineral wealth.

SF2 entered the second warp point, and named the system Zbb-Rundgi. It was a single star system, with an Orange star. More importantly, it contained 2 planets within the biosphere of the star! The EX force began the WP survey, while the CTs moved in-system. By the end of the third week, they found that the second planet at 3 LM was a Harsh, cold environment, but Very Rich in minerals. The third planet at 5 LM was a very bleak and Hostile planet, with a Normal wealth in mineral deposits. A CT was dispatched rapidly to notify us by the end of the month.

SF 3 entered the last warp point, and emerged in a system with a Yellow star, and named it Chrr-Ogdano. Chrr-Ogdano also had 2 planets within its biosphere! While the EXs began a search for more warp points, the CTs discovered the third planet was very Benign to the Imperium's subjects, but was Normal in mineral wealth. The fourth planet was also a Hostile environment, as Zbb-Rundgi-3, but was Very Rich in mineral wealth. SF3 also sent a fast CT to inform us of our luck.

Meanwhile, back in Zhirz, Survey Command decided that more vessels were needed to make exploration faster. So, 18 EX/S were laid down, and would be completed by the end of the month. Also 2 CT were laid down to increase the Reserves. To finance this (since we only had 1.15 billion Marks available, and the cost of the 20 ships was 1.702 billion), we sold off 570 million Marks of Industrial assets, leaving a surplus of 23 million Marks. Progress was also started on improving our technological capabilities.

**Month 2**

The 18 EX/S were divided into 3 groups of 6 and sent to bolster the 3 Survey Forces. SF1 continued the survey for warp points in Thrr-Gilag, joined by the CTs. SF2 and SF3 continued to search for more warp points, while their CTs completed surveys of the moons and asteroid belts of Zbb-Rundgi and Chrr-Ogdano.

The newly-created Colonization Command packed up and sent 2.15 million Zhirriza to Chrr-Ogdano-3. To finance that undertaking, we had to liquidate 120 million Marks of Industrial assets again. We also completed the 2 CT we started last month. They were added to Battle Fleet.

**Month 3**

Survey efforts continued, with all warp point surveys being 50 completed.

2.25 million colonists were shipped to Chrr-Ogdano-3. However, the Colonization Command noted that we totally saturated our available shipping capacity in doing this, so 10 FT4 were laid down in our shipyards.

**Month 4**

Survey efforts are still ongoing, and are thought to be completed by the middle of next month. We console ourselves that if we hadn't built the 18 EX/S 2 months ago, it'd be another month additionally.

Colonization Command has a new Shipping Manager this month. We found out that the previous Manager was only shipping half of the colonists we had the capacity for, and pocketing the difference. I forgot that 1 stMP shipments only use ½ normal capacity… Due to this realization, we were able to send 4.7 million colonists to Chrr-Ogdano-3, liquidating 570 million Marks in Industrial assets again to pay for the colonization efforts.

**Month 5**

Finally! We completed survey efforts in the 3 systems we are exploring. Zbb-Rundgi has 3 more warp points. One leads to a single Yellow star system, another to a binary White-Yellow star. The fourth leads to Thrr-Gilag, thoroughly surprising the members of SF1, who were about to probe that same warp point! SF2 decides to start surveying the binary system, beginning a rough survey while the CTs move into the planets orbiting the White star. They name the system Svv-Selica.

The third warp point in Thrr-Gilag leads to a single Orange system. Since that is the only route open to SF1, they proceed through, naming the system Thrr-Mezaz. The EXs also begin a rough survey while the CTs move into the system toward the star.

SF3 completed the warp point survey in Chrr-Ogdano, but find that it is a dead-end system, with no other warp points. SF3 moved back to Zhirz, then to Zbb-Rundgi to survey the single Yellow system that SF2 discovered but did not survey yet. Along the way, the system was named Rrt-Zevesti.

The 10 FT4 were completed this month, giving us capacity for half a million more colonists to be shipped out next month. 4.9 million more Zhirriza were shipped to Chrr-Ogdano-3 this month, with 450 million Marks of Industrial assets liquidated to cover the cost.

**Month 6**

SF1 continued to survey Thrr-Mezaz. The CTs discovered no habitable worlds in the system, and completed a survey of the non-habitable bodies within 2 weeks. They then moved back out to assist with the warp point survey.

SF2 also continued the search for warp points in Svv-Selica. Their CTs completed Habitable and Non-Habitable surveys for the primary star. Svv-Selica-A-3 turned out to be a nice Benign world, and Rich in minerals.

SF3 entered Rrt-Zevesti and immediately went to work, with the EXs again searching for warp points and the CTs moving in-system to the primary. Rrt-Zevesti-A-3 turned out to be not only a Hostile environment but also Very Poor mineral wealth. Such a disappointment. Rrt-Zevesti-A-4 turned out to be much better, not only a Benign world, but also Very Rich!

Back home, we laid down a seventh DD to start building more of a Reserve (only 9 CT at present). Also, we sent 6.25 million colonists to Zbb-Rundgi-2, liquidating 900 million Marks more of Industrial assets.

**Month 7**

Nothing much to report from Survey Command this month. SF1 continued to search for warp points in Thrr-Mezaz. SF2 also continued their search while their CT force started in on the secondary component of Svv-Selica. SF3 finished non-habitable and asteroidal surveys and continued on a search for more warp points.

Zhirz saw another DD laid down, and only 3.25 million colonists sent to Rrt-Zevesti-4 to capitalize on the mineral wealth there. We only had to liquidate 120 million Marks of Industry this month.

**Month 8**

Still not too much to report from Survey Command. SF2 did complete a habitable survey for Svv-Selica-B, discovering that both habitable planets are Benign to our race. Svv-Selica-B-2 has a Normal wealth of minerals, but –B-3 turned out to be Very Rich in minerals!

Back in Zhirz, a third DD was laid down, as were 2 FT4. The DD laid down 2 months ago was completed and assigned to the Reserves. Another 3.4 million Zhirz were sent to colonize Rrt-Zevesti-4. We only had to liquidate 30 million Marks of Industry this month.

**Month 9**

All 3 Survey Forces report completing warp point surveys, reporting a total of 5 new warp points. They are waiting till the beginning of the month to probe.

Success! We have completed advancing our technological base HT2. This opens up a larger realm of technology and wealth. We laid down 4 more FT4, and an eighth DD was completed and added to the reserves. Half a million Zhirz were sent to Rrt-Zevesti-4 and 3.1 million more were sent to Svv-Selica-B-3. We liquidated a final 540 million Marks of Industry, leaving no more for exploitation.

**Month 10**

Survey Command spent this month conducting probes and deciding where to go.

SF1 probed the 3 warp points they found in Thrr-Mezaz. They found a White star system, named Cvv-Panav; a Blue Giant system, named Nzz-Oonaz; and a Red star system, named Klnn-Dawan. SF1 entered Cvv-Panay to begin survey operations on day 23.

SF2 probed the one warp point they found in Rrt-Zevesti, and found a single White system. Naming it Gll-Borgiv, SF2 began survey ops on Day 23 as well, the EXs beginning a warp point survey and the CT group moving in-system.

SF3 also probed the single point found in Svv-Selica, finding a single Orange star, which they named Hgg-Spontib. Once again, the EX/S group began a warp point search, and the CTs moved to the planets.

Back home, we completed the ninth DD and the 2 FT4, and started a prototype larger hull, tentatively named a CL(P). Construction should take no more than 7 months.

CL(P) 45 HSHT2

3 SSSSAAAA(BbS)(I)(II)HGbGbGb(I)GbGbMg(II)LL(I)LhQ(II) 6/3

Sx4 Ax4 Gbx5 Lx2 Mgx1200 GMbTrg:1455.5 MC/67.13 MC maint

Certain items of technology were proposed for development, and the Emperor decided that the following items would be started this month, for the expenditure of 2.5 billion marks:

External Ordnance Racks. Items to increase the initial throw-weight of missile salvoes.

Courier Drones. A larger missile that can carry messages faster than ships.

Gun Missile. Larger sprint-mode missile weapon.

Gun Launcher. A specialized launcher for the larger GM.

Due to this expense, only 2.1 million colonists were sent out to Svv-Selica-B-3.


	2. Months 11 to 20

**Month 11**

Our Survey Forces continued their surveys of the systems they entered last month. SF2 reported that the 2 habitable planets in Gll-Borgiv turned out to be a Very Rich Hostile world, and a Rich Benign world.

Here in Zhirz, we completed 4 FT4, laid down another 4 FT4, and sent 4.35 million colonists to Svv-Selica-A-3. We also started research on a missile weapon with ion drive-based propulsion. Named the Standard Missile, it will increase the range of our missile destroyers by 25, it is hoped. 2 billion marks were spent to begin this line of research.

**Month 12**

Surveys continue for warp points. No progress in expected to be reported until Month 14.

No new hulls were laid down, due to the expense of beginning research on a newer missile launcher, the Gun/Missile Launcher. This launcher will allow the Standard Missile to be fired in both standard AND sprint-mode. This will make our missile-armed DDs more versatile. 4 billion Marks were laid out for this. 3.1 million colonists were sent to Svv-Selica-A-3.

**Month 13**

Warp point surveys continued.

We completed research on Courier Drones, Gun Missiles, and Gun Launchers. A crude anti-missile system was proposed, and started this month, for an outlay of 3 billion Marks. 4 CTs were laid down, 4 more FT4 were completed, and 4.15 million colonists were sent to Gll-Borgiv-4. With the new technology developed, a redesign of the CL prototype was approved.

CL245 HSHT2

3 SSSSAAAAAAA(BbS)(I)(II)HGG(I)GGMg(II)LL(I)LhQ(II) 6/3

Sx4 Ax7 Lx2 Gx4 Mgx1100 GMTrg:1496.5 MC/73.28 MC maint

**Month 14**

We completed warp point surveys at the end of this month, but won't know what they found until next month.

External Ordnance Racks were developed this month, making our missile-armed ships deadlier. Research was began on Navigational Buoys for warp points, after tests on the Courier Drones showed possibilities of them getting lost after transit. The buoys' startup cost was another 3 billion Marks. 4 CT were completed and added to the Reserves, and 4 more CT were started. 4.4 million more Zhirz were sent to Gll-Borgiv-4.

**Month 15**

SF1 reports no new warp points found in Cvv-Panav, so they moved back into Thrr-Mezaz, and entered the Blue Giant system, now named Nzz-Oonaz, and began survey ops.

SF2 reported finding a single additional warp point in Gll-Bordiv, and , in probing it, discovered a binary Yellow/Red Dwarf system. Naming it Thrtt-Rokik, SF2 started a warp point survey, while the CTs moved to the primary.

SF3 also only found one more warp point in Hgg-Spontib. It led to Dkll-Kumvit, a binary Orange/Red system. As SF2, the EX group began a warp point search and the CTs moved to the Orange star.

Back home, we completed research on the Standard Missile. Immediately, 1400 SM were built to load the 7 active magazines of the Fleet and our Shipyard. 4 billion Marks were spent this month to begin development of a tracking installation and software system to allow ships and bases to fire at more than one target at a time. Named Multiplex Tracking, it will allow our forces more flexibility in engaging an enemy, even though currently, we are our own worst enemy. 3.25 million colonists were sent to Svv-Selica-B-2, 4 more CT were completed, and 4 more CT were laid down. The 4 CT joined the active Fleet component. The Shipyard reports the CL may be completed the beginning of next month.

**Month 16**

SF1 completed 25 of a warp point survey in Nzz-Oonaz.

SF2 found that the habitable planet of Thrtt-Rokik's primary was a Very Rich Benign world. Survey efforts continue.

SF3 also completed a Habitable and Non-Habitable survey of Dkll-Kumvit's primary. Dkll-Kumvit-A-2 turned out to be Benign, but only Normal in mineral wealth. Warp point survey efforts also continued.

Here at home, the prototype CL was commissioned. Next month, it will be refitted to the CL2 standard. 4 more CT were completed and added to the Reserves. 3 DD were laid down to make the Reserve equal to the active Fleet. Work continues on developing the Gun/Missile Launcher, Basic Point Defense, Navigation Buoys, and Multiplex Tracking. One of the scientists working on the buoys had a brainstorm, and presented a proposal for a powerful communication relay installation. With its own courier drones, they can be stationed on either side of a warp point, and transfer info back and forth. The Emperor was impressed, and allowed the 4 billion Marks to be allocated for developing the Communications Module. 2.7 million colonists were sent to Svv-Selica-B-2.

Also, the Fleet Command put some proposals to the Emperor for newer ships. First, a design was proposed to build bases in other systems. Designed on a lighter CL hull, the FT5/SYM will allow us to build bases forward, extending our defensive shell.

FT5/SYM45 HSHT1

3 SSAH(Ic)(IcIc)(BbL)(Ic)(SYM)Qs(IcIc) 4 3 st

Sx2 Ax1Trg:1426.25 MC/27.47 MC maint

We also designed a Light Weapons Platform, armed with almost a dozen Guns.

BS2(G)50 HSHT2

0 SSSSSAAAAAAH(BbS)GGGGGMgGGGGGGMgLhQ 0 1 ct

Sx5 Ax6 Mgx2 Gx11200 GMTrg: 1436 MC/21.8 MC maint

An alternative to the BS2(G) was a laser-armed variant.

BS2(L)50 HSHT2

0 SSSSSAAAAAAAAAH(BbS)LLLLLLLLhQL 0

Sx5 Ax9 Lx8Trg:1497 MC/24.85 MC maint

Finally, a smaller Space Station was designed, to make expanding our Shipyard easier and faster. We figure the FT5/SYM can build it too.

SS283 HSHT1

0 H(BbS)Qs(SYx) 0 1 st

Trg:1653.5 MC/5.03 MC maint

The Emperor approved all 4 designs, and they will be built later.

**Month 17**

SF1, 2, and 3 continue warp point and planetary surveys. They should be completed by Month 19.

The CL(P) was taken back into the Yard to be refitted to the CL2 standard. Another bright Zhirz in the Science Institute discovered a way to use ion drive energy as a weapon. Tentatively called a Force Projector, it will do a bit more damage to its target than the Laser, but needs power from an active engine room, precluding usage on bases. 4 billion Marks were expended to start this research.

Research was completed on the Gun/Missile Launcher, Basic Point Defense, and Navigation Buoys. A refit of the DD was proposed, a long-range version of the CL, and a long-ranged BS2.

DD230 HSHT2

3 SSSAAAH(I)Qs(I)W(I)W(I)WWMg(I)DbQs(I) 6/3 6 XO Racks

Sx3 Ax3 Dbx1 Wx4 Mgx1200 SMTrg:1352 MC/52.8 MC maint

CLR45 HSHT2

3 SSSSSAAAAAAH(BbS)(I)WW(II)WW(I)W(II)WMg(I)DbLhQ(II) 6/3 9 XO Racks

Sx5 Ax6 Dbx1 Wx6 Mgx1200 SMTrg:1540.5 MC/81.08 MC maint

BS2(W)50 HSHT2

0 SSSSSAAAAAH(BbS)WWWWWMgWWWWWMgDbDbLhQ 0 10 XO Racks

Sx5 Ax5 Dbx2 Wx10 Mgx2400 SMTrg:1499 MC/24.95 MC maint

600000 Zhirz were sent to Svv-Selica-B-2, and 4.05 million more were sent to Thrrt-Rokik-3.

**Month 18**

Surveys continue, with completion by all 3 SF due the end of next month.

The CL(P) was completed as a CL2 this month, as were 3 DD. All 4 ships were assigned to the active Fleet. 4 FT4 and 2 more CL2 were laid down. Another 4 billion Marks were allocated this month to begin research toward new levels of technology HT3 started. Due to these expenditures, only 1.9 million Zhirz were sent to Thrrt-Rokik-3.

**Month 19**

SF1 completed survey of Nzz-Oonaz, and found a single warp point. Probes through it revealed a binary White/Orange system, with what looked to be at least 3 habitable worlds! SF1 entered the system (named Klnn-Vavgi) and proceeded to survey it.

SF2 and SF3 completed Detailed surveys, and will probe next month.

3 CLR were laid down this month, and Multiplex Tracking was completed. 5.75 million more colonists were sent to live on Thrrt-Rokik-3. Since the Yards and the Shipping Command were saturated, 690 million Marks were spent on adding Industrial infrastructure on Svv-Selica-B-3. Financial Command decided that planet gave us the best return Very Rich Benign planet with 2 asteroid belts for the Industry.

The following designs were updated to contain the new Multiplex Tracking.

BS2Gb50 HSHT2

0 SSSSSAAAAAH(BbS)GGGGGMgGGGG(M1)GGMgLhQ 0 1 ct

Sx5 Ax5 Mgx2 Gx11200 GMTrg:2444 MC/22.2 MC maint

BS2Lb50 HSHT2

0 SSSSSAAAAAAAAH(BbS)LLLLLLL(M1)LhQL 0

Sx5 Ax8 Lx8Trg: 2505 MC/25.25 MC maint

**Month 20**

SF1 started the survey of Klnn-Vavgi, finding that the 2 habitable worlds orbiting the primary are a Harsh world with Normal amounts of minerals, and a violent Hostile world with a Rich mineral wealth.

SF2 and SF3 held off probing the warp points they found. The Emperor has decreed that we need to temporarily halt expansion while we increase our infrastructure. SF2 moved back to Zhirz, and SF3 moved to Thrr-Gilag, with Klnn-Dawan its final destination.

Back in Zhirz, The 4 FT4 under construction were completed and sent to the Government Pool (as were all FT4 built). The smaller SS design with a single shipyard module had its first model started this month. By using the capacity freed by the completion of the FT4, it'll be finished next month. 5.9 million Zhirz were sent to Dkll-Kumvit-1 and 3.05 million were sent to the moon colonies in Zhirz. Again, with everything maxed, 210 million more Marks were allocated to Industrial improvements on Svv-Selica-B-3.


	3. Months 21 to 30

**Month 21**

SF1 continued the survey of Klnn-Vavgi; they are 50 done with a warp point survey, and the primary star's planets and moons are completed.

SF2 held in place in Zhirz, refurbishing the fleet no game effect, just flavor.

SF3 arrived in Klnn-Dawan and began survey operations. 12 of the warp point survey was completed and 67 of a non-habitable survey was completed.

Here in Zhirz, the R&D teams completed the Communications Module, and a small Outpost Station was designed to be emplaced on either side of a warp point for speedier communications.

BS0(CC)15 HSHT2

0 SSSAAH(CC)DbQs 0

Dbx1178 MC/8.9 MC maint

The Yards completed 2 CL2 and the first SS2. A second SS2 was laid down and work continued on the 3 CLR laid down in Month 19. 1.35 million colonists were sent to Dkll-Kumvit-1, 5.2 million more were sent to Klyn-Vavgi-A-3, and 720 million Marks were allocated to Industrial infrastructure advancements on Svv-Selica-B-3.

**Month 22**

SF1 is now 75 thru a warp point survey in Klnn-Vavgi, and the habitable survey of the third planet of the secondary found a Benign and Very Rich planet! We will be moving industry to this planet once it's colonized, since it'll generate the most income 3 asteroid belts, so you're looking at making 1.56 MC/IU as opposed to only 1.44 MC/IU on Svv-Selica-B-3 with only 2 belts..

SF2 stayed in Zhirz for now.

SF3 continued survey efforts in Klnn-Dawan. SF3 estimates another 3 months to complete the survey.

Here at home, the 3 CLR were completed and added to Battle Fleet. The second SS2 was completed and a third SS2 was laid down, to be completed next month. Also, 6 FT5/SYM were started this month; their immediate mission will be emplacing the BS0(CC) stations at the warp points of the Empire. Finally, 2.1 million colonists were sent to Klnn-Vavgi-A-3, another 2.35 million to Chrr-Ogdano-4, and a final 1.55 million to mine the moons of Zhirz.

**Month 23**

SF1 completed a warp point survey in Klnn-Vavgi, and found a single warp point. Per new orders, it was not probed, and SF1 hunkered down to patrol our side of it.

SF2 continued to re-survey Zhirz They have to do SOMETHING other than 'stay there', and I'm running outta ideas… lol.

SF3 continued the survey for warp points in Klnn-Dawan.

Here at home, construction continued on the 6 FT5/SYM. The third SS2 was completed, and 3 prefabricated BS0(CC) were built, awaiting the FT5/SYM for assembly. Research continued on the Force Projector and the next generation of technology. 5.05 million people were sent to Chrr-Ogdano-4 and 1.15 million Zhirz were sent to colonize Gll-Borgiv-3.

**Month 24**

SF1 sits in Klnn-Vavgi.

SF2 moved to Thrrt-Rokik, to picket the single unexplored warp point.

SF3 continued the survey of Klnn-Dawan. It is expected to be completed next month.

The 6 FT5/SYM will be completed next month, and 6 more BS0(CC) were pre-fabricated for assembly. 6.9 million colonists were sent to Klnn-Vavgi-B-2, 2.8 million to the mining colonies here in Zhirz, and 1.62 billion Marks in Industrial assets were liquidated on Svv-Selica-B-3 and moved to Klnn-Vavgi-B-2. Another 30 million Marks were spent to add Industry on Klnn-Vavgi-B-2.

**Month 25**

SF1 continued to hold in Klnn-Vavgi, enjoying the nightlife on B-2. SF2 is doing the same in Thrrt-Rokik.

SF3 completed a warp point survey in Klnn-Dawan, finding no further warp points. SF3 moved to Thrr-Gilag, with Dkll-Kumvit its final destination.

Here at Zhirz, The 6 FT5/SYM were completed. After a shakedown, they'll begin assembly of the BS0(CC) on both sides of all 3 of Zhirz's warp points. 12 more BS0 were pre-fabricated for assembly. 300000 colonists were sent to Klnn-Vavgi-B-2 and 1 million to Zhirz's moons; that maxes them out. A final 4.15 million were sent to Gll-Borgiv-3.

Every 25 months, I am going to look at our current state of affairs, and give a detailed report.

Fleet forces: We have currently 3 Survey Forces, each consisting of 25 EX/S, 1 CT/S and 2 CT. The active Battle Fleet consists of 3 CL2, 3 CLR, 6 DD and 12 CT. The Reserves consist of 6 DD and 12 CT, with 21 unassembled BS0(CC) listed with the Reserves also. Construction Force 1 consists of the 6 FT5/SYM that we completed this month. Zhirz Yards has 1 large SS and 3 SS2. The Government Pool has assigned to it 32 FT4. Finally, we have 260 million Marks assigned to ammunition procurement needs for the active Fleet units. Total maintenance costs for our forces are 2 billion, 907 million, 300 thousand Marks a month.

Populations and infrastructure: Total population of the Empire, after the colonization and growth this month is 73 billion, 69 million, 8 hundred thousand beings on 14 habitable planets and 9 moons. Other than our homeworld, the largest population we have is Chrr-Ogdano-3, with 372 million colonists. Total income from populations is 11 billion, 741 million, 560 thousand Marks this month. Total Industrial infrastructure is 1.65 billion Marks.

**Month 26**

The 3 SF stay picketing the 3 unexplored warp points in Dkll-Kumvit, Thrrt-Rokik, and Klnn-Vavgi. It has been decided that further exploration will be held until all warp points have BS0(CC) on them, to make communications easier.

Construction Force 1 began assembling 6 BS0(CC) on both sides of the warp points in Zhirz, and 12 CLR were laid down in Zhirz's yards. Science completed the designs of the Force Projector, but since it takes down an active engine room to power it, we may not deploy it unless we need it. Trials at the War College show that the higher damage output of the Fp is effective, but the lowering of the speed of the ship mounting it (25 slower on the CT design we use) and the ability of the Laser to bypass shields make it a weapon that would only be effective for warp point defense ships/barges. Therefore, a design is proposed based on the DD hull to carry the Fp for WP defense. It'll have a strategic speed of 3 and still have a tactical speed of 4 during warp point defenses.

DD(Fp)30 HSHT2

3 Sx4Ax4H(I)(I)QsFp(I)Fp(I)Fp(I)(I)Qs(I) 7/3

Fpx3350 MC/52.5 MC maint

Finally, 1.85 million colonists were sent to Gll-Borgiv-3.

**Month 27**

Assembly continues on 6 BS0(CC) in Zhirz, and construction continues on the 12 CLR. 4.45 million Zhirz are sent to Klnn-Vavgi-A-4 and another 2.95 million sent to mine the asteroid belt in Zhirz.

**Month 28**

Success! We have increased our knowledge of technology and have theoretical avenues of improvement HT 3! Also, CF1 has completed the first 6 BS0(CC) on both sides of the warp points in Zhirz. The 12 CLR will be completed next month, and a fourth SS2 was started. 2.85 million colonists were sent to Klnn-Vavgi-A-4, 1.8 million to Zbb-Rundgi-3, and 2.95 million miners to the belt of Zhirz. Finally, we invested 2.88 billion Marks in industry on Zhirz, and relocated all industry to the homeworld.

**Month 29**

CF1 moved to Thrr-Gilag, and we shipped 6 prefabbed BS0(CC) there to be assembled next month. Of the proposals put forth for development, the first agreed to is a software and communications array that allows up to 3 ships to precisely co-ordinate their fire. The name 'Datalink' is coined by the bright lad that proposed it, and even though it costs us 8 billion Marks, it is money well spent. The 12 CLR and single SS2 were completed this month. 5.6 million Zhirzza were sent to Zbb-Rundgi-3 and 1.3 million more miners started work in the belt of Zhirz.

**Month 30**

The BS0(CC) were started on both sides of Thrr-Gilag's 3 remaining warp points. The following projects were proposed and approved by the Academy of Sciences:

Improved Survey Instruments: more sensitive than the original Science Instruments, this should cut warp point survey times in half. Cost is 5 billion Marks.

Tractor Beam: Someone sees potential in the Force Projector, and theorized a beam that, instead of pounding a ship apart, can envelop it and pull it along. Startup costs on it came to 2 billion Marks.

Machine Shop: based on the Medium Shipyard, the Machine Shop removes fabrication capabilities for a larger capacity in actual assembly. This will increase the speed that our FT5/SYM assemble bases, but remove the capability to actually construct items; so CF1 will be recalled for refit as soon as the Machine Shop is available. It costs 3 billion marks to begin the work to make it work.

1.4 million Zhirz were sent to colonize Prrt-Zevesti-3. Finally, 3 of the new CLR were mothballed on Day #30.

Interlude: Something awakens from deep space…..


	4. Months 31 to 40

**Month 31**

In concert with the improvement in Survey Instruments proposed and started next month, an associated venture was proposed and approved. Unimaginatively called 'Long-range Sensors', they will extend our ship's sensor ranges, now at only 8 LS, a considerable amount. Cost of the research is 6 billion Marks.

Assembly continues on the BS0(CC) astride Thrr-Gilag's warp points, and all 12 DDs in both the active and Reserve Fleet are taken into the yards and completely refitted to the DD2 standard:

DD230 HSHT2

3 SSSAAAH(I)Qs(I)W(I)W(I)WWMg(I)DbQs(I) 6/3 6 XO Racks

Sx3 Ax3 Dbx1 Wx4 Mgx1200 SMTrg:1352 MC/52.8 MC maint

Finally, 5.5 million more colonists were sent to Prrt-Zevesti-3.

**Tyr-Nids: **A new race has awakened to the stars. The Tyr-Nids are a Hive Mind NPR that I self-activated; things were getting boring. Rolling them up, I got a HT2 race with 920 PU starting on their homeworld (a ST planet with Normal mineral wealth) and an additional 53 PTU for exploitation. All 53 were placed in the asteroid belt.

Starting ships and designs are:

5 CLX45 HSHT2

3 Sx6 Ax6 H(BbS)H(I)(II)(I)(II)(I)XWWWWDbLhQ(II)MgW 6/3 (AC) 9 XO Racks

34 HTKSx6 Ax6 Dbx1 Wx5 Mgx1597.5 MC/89.63 MC maint

6 CLR45 HSHT2

3 Sx7 Ax7 H(BbS)(I)(II)(I)(II)(I)WWWWDbLhQ(II)MgW 6/3 9 XO Racks

34 HTKSx7 Ax7 Dbx1 Wx5 Mgx1532.5 MC/79.88 MC maint

3 CLL45 HSHT2

3 Sx4 Ax12 H(BbS)(I)(II)(I)(II)(I)LLLLhQ(II)L 6/3

33 HTKSx4 Ax12 Lx4488.5 MC/73.28 MC maint

8 EX/X5 HSHT2

3 HXQs(Ic) 4 (AC)

4 HTK76 MC/11.4 MC maint

9 BS250 HSHT2

0 Sx6 Ax12 H(BbS)LBLBLBLBLLhQL 0

32 HTKSx6 Ax12 Bx4 Lx6447 MC/22.35 MC maint

11 FT430 HSHT2

3 H(Ic)QQQQQLhHHHH(Ic)QQQQQLhHHHH(Ic)Qs(Ic) 4 (AC)

26 HTK229 MC/17.18 MC maint

1 SS820 HSHT2

0 H(BbL)(BbL)H(BbL)H(BbL)H(BbL)Qs(SY)(SY)(SY)(SY)(SY)(SY)(SY)(SY)(SY)(SY) 0 15 st

110 HTK6469 MC/3.38 MC maint

All the CLR, CLL and BS2 were mothballed. The CLX and EX/X began surveying Home Hive 1 immediately. Month 31 expenditures are 4 more CLX and 11 EX/X.

**Month 32**

CF1 completed the BS0(CC) within and without Thrr-Gilag's warp points. 4 BS0(CC) were shipped to Zbb-Rundgi and 6 to Thrr-Mezaz. 7 BS0(CC) were pre-fabricated and 6 CL2 were laid down. A final 200000 colonists were sent to Prrt-Zevesti-3 and 9.4 million more were sent to Klnn-Vavgi-B-2.

**Tyr-Nids: **6 CLR were laid down. The 11 EX/X joined the survey of HH1.

**Month 33**

2 announcements of note this month. First, a proposal was approved to increase the capabilities of the Basic Point Defense systems currently in service. It costs us 5 billion Marks to start this research. Second, a working copy of the Machine Shop has been completed. An immediate order was issued for CF1 to return to Zhirz for refitting to the following design:

FT5/MS45 HSHT1

3 SSAH(Ic)(IcIc)(BbL)(Ic)(MS)Qs(IcIc) 4 3 st

Sx2 Ax1Trg:1376.25 MC/23.72 MC maint

Also, it was determined that we can build a larger hulled ship, and a design was hammered out by the Admiralty:

CA(P)60 HSHT3

4 Sx7 Ax7 H(BbS)(II)Q(II)WWW(II)WWW(II)WDbDb(II)LhQMgW(II) 6/3

Sx7 Ax7 Dbx2 Wx8 Mgx1Trg:1777 MC/115.35 MC maint

Finally, 9.65 million colonists were sent to Klnn-Vavgi-B-2 and 7 more BS0(CC) were pre-fabricated.

**Tyr-Nids:** With the shipyards full, 3.48 billion Mark-equivilants were spent to increase industry.

**Month 34**

Lots of activity this month. The prototype CA(P) hull was started this month, as was the refit of CF1's 6 FT5/SYM to FT5/MS. A fifth SS2 was built and a single BS0(CC) was pre-fabricated.

On the technology front, an idea was proposed to develop a version of the DSB that contained a bomb-pumped laser emitter. 7 billion Marks were allocated to develop it. Work completed on Datalink, Improved Survey Instruments and Tractor Beams. The Admiralty will be submitting updated designs once we complete work on the Point Defense upgrade.

2.4 million people were sent to live on Klnn-Vavgi-B-2. Finally all industrial assets (totaling 11 billion, 250 million Marks) were relocated and 6.09 billion Marks worth were assigned to Klnn-Vavgi-B-2 and the rest to Zhirz.

**Tyr-nids: **The 4 CLX were completed, 5 EX/X were built and 3 CLL were laid down. 2.34 billion Mark-equivalents were allocated to industrial expansion.

**Month 35**

The refits of CF1 were completed this month. Next month they'll move to Zbb-Rundgi to assemble 4 BS0(CC). 9 DD2 were laid down also to increase the fleet. Also started this month was development of a control system for the DSB-lasers, with an outlay of 7.5 billion Marks. Finally, 4.1 million miners were sent to Zhirz's asteroid belt.

**Tyr-Nids: **6 CLR were completed and added to the mothballed forces. 6 CLX were laid down and 950000 drones were sent to mine the asteroid belt.

**Month 36**

CF1 moved to Zbb-Rundgi to assemble some BS0(CC). 9 DD2 were completed in the Yard, and another 3.6 million workers were sent to exploit our asteroid belt.

An upgrade to the shuttle was proposed. Coined an Assault Shuttle, it would allow troops to be landed directly on a planet for assault, and have a crude self-defense capability. 5 billion marks were laid out for it. Also, a beam weapon that works to damage electronic devices thru static discharge was proposed. Called a Pulse Cannon, it would allow us to 'mission-kill' enemy vessels but not kill the crew. A faction of the Science Institute feels this humane weapon would help us in war by making us seem 'nicer'. 7 billion marks were reluctantly paid out to develop it. Finally, the Long-range sensor project was completed. We now have a sensor range against ships of 72 Light-minutes. Invaluable!

**Tyr-Nids: **Big month for the Nids. 3 more EX/X were built and will join the survey forces next month. 4.35 million workers were sent to HH1's asteroid belt. 3 warp points were found last month and the probes revealed:

Bug-1: A single star system with a Yellow star, there is a Benign world in it. A survey force of 5 CLX and 9 EXX went in-system to explore it.

Bug-2: Another single star system with an orange star, there are no habitable planets here, so 5 more CLX and 9 EXX started a warp point survey.

Bug-3: A Red Dwarf system, the third separate survey force (also 5 CLX and 9 EXX) also began a warp point survey.

**Month 37**

12 DD2 were laid down and 5.4 million miners were deployed to Zhirz's asteroid belt. The Point Defense upgrade and the laser buoys were completed this month. Approved this month was research into the Plasma Packet launcher. The theory is to use a derivative of the Gun, but firing balls of plasma energy inflicting more damage than the GM. 6 billion Marks were allocated for this piece of technology. 4 prefabricated BS0(CC) were sent to Zbb-Rundgi for CF1 to assemble. With the new technology, upgrades to the fleet were proposed:

DD3HT330 HS

3 SSAAAAZH(I)Qs(I)W(I)W(I)W(I)DQs(I)WMg 6/3 6 XO

HTK 22Sx2 Ax4 Dx1 Wx4 Mgx1400 MC/60 MC maint

CL3HT345 HS

3 SSSS Ax8 ZH(BbS)(I)(II)(I)(II)(I)LLLL LhQ(II)L 6/3

HTK 31Sx4 Ax8 Lx5450.5 MC/67.58 MC maint

CLR3HT345 HS

3 Sx5 Ax5 ZH(BbS)(I)WW(II)W(I)W(II)W(I)(Xr)DLhQ(II)WMg 6/3 9 XO

HTK 33Sx5 Ax5 Dx1 Wx6 Mgx1628.5 MC/94.28 MC maint

CA3HT360 HS

3 Sx6 Ax6 ZH(BbS)(II)QsW(II)WW(II)WW(II)WWQs(II)(Xr)DDQs(II)WMg 6/3 12 XO

HTK 42Sx6 Ax6 Dx2 Wx8 Mgx1888 MC/133.2 MC maint

BS2L(3)HT350 HS

0 Sx7 Ax7 ZH(BbS)LLBLBLBLBL LhQL 0

HTK 30Sx7 Ax7 Lx7511 MC/25.55 MC maint

Also proposed were a larger OWP and a tug design:

BS3W(3)HT385 HS

0 Sx14 Ax11 ZH(BbS)WWWWWMgQWWWWWMgDWWWW(Xr)(M2)DLhQWMg 0 17 XO

HTK 53Sx14 Ax11 Dx2 Wx15 Mgx3Trg: 31005 MC/50.25 MC maint

FT6/TGHT360 HS

3 Sx2 Ax2 H(BbM)(IcIc)(IcIc)Ic#16TT(IcIc)Qs(IcIc) 4

HTK 33Sx2 Ax2369 MC/27.68 MC maint

**Tyr-Nids: **3 CLL were completed and shifted to the reserves. 1 FT4 was laid down. The survey force exploring Bug-1 found that the ST world was Very Rich in mineral wealth. Colonization would be started rapidly next month.

**Month 38**

CF1 assembled the BS0(CC) around Zbb-Rundgi, and the Yard completed the 12 DD2. 3 were assigned to the Reserves. 3 more FT5/MS were laid down. The plan with them is to join the survey Fleets and assemble BS0(CC) forward to maintain comms with the Imperium. 13 pre-fabricated BS0(CC) were shipped out to the outlying systems, so every system has one for every known warp point. We know know enough to begin research to increase our technology HT4 started. 11.25 million miners were deployed to Zhirz's asteroid belt.

**Tyr-Nids: **The 6 CLX were completed and sent to join the survey forces (2 each). A colony was sent to Bug-1-planet3 containing 7.5 million workers.


End file.
